


Requited

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Requited

Clint was making popcorn. 

Just then Natasha came in.

"Hey want to watch a movie?" asked Clint.

"Sorry I am going to the gym. Plus shouldn't you invite your girlfriend." said Natasha.

"My girlfriend?" asked Clint.

"Maria." said Natasha. 

Clint's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I saw you both. Maybe wait till you get to the room." said Natasha in a cold voice. 

"Maria is not my girlfriend." said Clint.

"Oh, so a fling then." said Natasha. 

"I wouldn't have a fling if I had you." said Clint.

His eyes widened realizing what he just blurted out.

"Had me?" asked Natasha in a nervous voice.

Clint sighed. "Come on you can't be that oblivious. I am in love with you." he said. 

"Well, guess what. I love you too." said Natasha. 

Clint just kissed her sfter that.


End file.
